


Everything

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the short time that they have known each other, Aimeric has become everything to Jord. Tiny ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this until I wrote something more substantial for this fandom...or at least something not in 2nd person *side-eyes self* But writing time is short of late and I'm impatient :p

He is everything.

He is more than everything. He is every breath you breathe, every beat of your heart. Every aching of your soul is his and you are helpless before him.

Holding him is like dying - but in a good way. In the sort of way that makes you long for that peaceful abyss. Without him, you would be lost because the world would drain of light and of meaning. You cannot bear the thought of spending a single night without him.

He is always there - the comforting warmth, the promise of everything. Every possible happiness you could imagine, found in the eyes of a single boy. You have not known him half a year, but already it feels like forever. There was never life before he came.

Your life is his. No other choice remains to you.

You love him.

And when he drowns in a flood of crimson, enthralled by another, a victim and a champion of everything you despise, when he is wrenched from your arms and goes willingly into the crimson depths—

You still love him.


End file.
